gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Mazinger Z Episode 83
The 83rd ep of Mazinger Z. Its written by (add this in) and directed by (add this in). Its titled The First Encounter!! Demon Officer Viscount Pygman!! Plot Viscount Pygman shows up at a castle of Dr. Hell and slags his guards. Dr sez something to him but V P disappears. Count Brocken goes after him but he turns into fire and escapes. Later Boss is with Mucha and Nuke on Boss Borot and v p shows up and zaps em with laser eyes. It makes boss borot go mental and the 3 scientists get Koji Kabuto. Koji uses the pilder but boss punches it outta da air. but Sayaka Yumi in Diana A slams boss borots head and the guys snap outta it. koji activates Mazinger Z and then its sun rise. boss and Sayaka in their robots find v p and he uses his magic or w/e to send them straight to h-ll Make the ground melt into a fire and lava pit. Mazniger uses the scrander to get to em faster, wait... wasn't he with them? why'd they split up? dr h summons Chickeron N9 and sends it after Mazinger z on butt rocket water jetting. koji eventually finds the lava pit and saves em by using his rocket punch. then Chickeron N9 f's up a city and v p uses his laser eyes to f with Mazinger. Chickeron N9 gets to the Photon Power Lab and attacks the forcefield. after it breaks through this chick I don't recognize but people call hitomi drives away on a motorcycle and finds Diana a and boss borot beating eachother. she uses a laser gun to snap em outta it (good guy with a gun!!!). shre then drives to koji, runs over v p, swings up the branches of the tree koji's pilder is in, zaps it with the raygun and koji flies off. she takes on pygnman who uses his blue shield to stop her ray blast and spins it to make wind (?!!?) to knock her off the tree. why'd koji leave her to fight this magical creature?! she's knocked down and it looks like he might b0ne her. koji goes and saves boss borot and Diana a from the robutt he sets it on fire with brest fire and it butt rockets around. pygman show sup after probably b0ning hitomi and rides the flaming butt robot. he f's up the area with koji just standing around doing d-ck on a stick until Sayaka tells koji to do something. he doresnt so Sayaka has Diana a attack butt robot and she catches fire. Mazinger zaps em with an ice beam and freezes them (but vp was off it). boss borot attacks the butt robot but it fires drills outta its body like in mega man xtreme 2. so Mazinger rust tornado's it dead. pygman throws his spear, jumps, and catches it, then rides it away as koji thaws out daiana a. I bet sayaka's nips got pointy from being frozen. =Characters= People *Koji Kabuto *Dr. Hell *Sayaka Yumi *Count Brocken *Boss *Viscount Pygman *Mucha *Nuke *Shiro Kabuto *Gennosuke Yumi *Hitomi *Nossori *Sewashi *Morimori Robots *Mazinger Z *Diana A *Boss Borot *Chickeron N9 =Trivia= * This is the 1st apearence of Viscount Pygman. * Why didn't Pygman just kill koji when he was passed out from his laser eyes? He didn't need to keep zapping him with em as koji didn't wake up until AFTER Hitomi used her raygun on him. He can turn into fire and cook people! or he could've just used his bare hands!! Category:Mazinger Z Episodes Category:TV Episodes